Ghosts of Galloper's Keep
Galloper's Keep is haunted by various ghosts of people long dead, but unable to find their rest. When the player character visits the Keep, she can talk with the ghosts, making them reveal a part of their backstory (and history of Jorvik, mostly the parts tied to Galloper Thompson, his horse and Jon Jarl.). If the player follows the clues given by ghosts' backstories, she can recover their Soul Shards. Upon their shard's recovery, the ghosts disappear from the keep. There are three different ghosts every day during the Halloween event. Should you miss a ghost or fail to collect their Soul Shard on any given day, the ghost will return on that same day the following week, to give you the hint again, allowing you to collect it. Wednesday Ancient Ghost Soul Shard location: on a small dirt mound among the Thorn Rocks (X:256,Y:239) (was at the smallest rock of the Thorn Rocks in 2018) Dialogue I was there in the first days. I yet recall my home in the mainland, all that we left behind to seek our promised land for the great Jon Jarl. At sea we fought. We starved. I never thought I would see dry land again. The sight of sand and thorn rocks around our landing site brought us relief. Seek my Soul Shard by the thorn rocks near the place where the great Jarl first set foot on Jorvik. Drowned Ghost Soul Shard location: close to the broken bridge near Jarlaheim - above a tree trunk lying besides one of the bridge's pillars. (X:29,Y:258) (was beside the tree trunk in 2018) Dialogue I sailed for weeks with Jon Jarl, only to meet my watery end so close to the shores of what would become my peoples' home... My body washed ashore close to the place that would become the walled city with the great stable. Seek my Soul Shard by the broken bridge. Curious Ghost Soul Shard location: on top of one of the arches around Butter Hill (X:89,Y:352) Dialogue As we explored our new home we found out that we were not the first to set foot on this island. Great monuments with mystical descriptions and ruins left by settlers long gone. These ruins were a source of fascination for me. Great columns and arcs in a style we had never seen, long since overgrown with vegetation. What happened to those previous settlers? Would it happen to us too? If you seek out those ruins, you shall find my Soul Shard. Thursday Mournful Ghost Soul Shard location: on Forgotten Fields at the runestone closest to Goldenhills Valley, there's a BBQ spot nearby (X:86,Y:166) Dialogue We assumed this island to be uninhabited. We believed we had finally found a paradise worthy of abandoning our homes for. We were wrong. This is punishment for our arrogance. On this island, rune stones were found, created by people with a special connection to the magic this island held. The Great Jarl ordered all of them destroyed to prove his claim to the island. My Soul Shard remains at that rune stone, at the Forgotten Fields, gazing out over the golden valley. Angry Ghost Soul Shard location: by the left side of the bridge at Nilmer's Highland there's a little dent with thorn bushes - the shard is in there. (X:154,Y:237) Dialogue Not allowed to rest, he shall never be given a moment's peace for what he did! Why should I suffer with him? You, who can leave this place, seek my Soul Shard and give me rest. Seek the great divide to the southern counties, close to the bridge we built from the highlands. Superstitious Ghost Soul Shard location: behind the left side of the portal in front of the gate that leads to Devil's Gap Dialogue Devil's Gap? Why did the Jarl build so close to that accursed place? I was on the crew that helped erect the northern walls of Jarlaheim. From day one, bad luck struck us like a blacksmith's hammer. Over, and over, and over again. Rocks would fall, ropes would snap, horses would go mad. Friday Stablemaster Ghost Soul Shard location: Jorvik Stables - in the right corner of the inner paddock, behind the pumpkin (X:10,Y:239) Dialogue The Great Jarl made peace with the druids, and in return, he was rewarded with many strong horses for his great stable! I was in charge of making sure every horse was taken care of, a noble task! The horses of this island were strong and brave, but curiously there was one man they would avoid at all cost... You can still find my Soul Shard at the entrance of the Jarl's stable. Druid Ghost Soul Shard location: next to a runestone at the portal to the Secret Stone Circle (X:262,Y:101) Dialogue The man you know as Galloper would never see Aideen's light shine upon him. Many horses, he tried to ride, but all would shun him completely. Yet, one day he returned riding a black mare, a wild horse from the east. This horse could not be handled but by this one man, back when he still had a head. Worried what would it mean for a horse to not possess Aideen's Light, we tried to take her away to the Secret Stone Circle. I can't remember anything else. Did he come after us? If so, could my Soul Shard be found by the entrance to the Circle? Miner Ghost Soul Shard location: above a barrel behind the entrance of the right tunnel in the Demascus Mine (X:185,Y:227) (was at the end of the tunnel in 2018) Dialogue His real name... was never Galloper Thompson. "Old Galloper" was a name given to him many years later by peasants who feared his sightings as a bad omen and used his name to scare children. I never took those ghost stories seriously while I was alive. I should have. Sighting Galloper Thompson was a sign of terrible things to come. My ill-fated encounter happened just before a cave in at the Damascus Mine. I never made it out. Even now I can still hear his cursed laughter. In that mine you will find my Soul Shard. Saturday Traitor Ghost Soul Shard location: a tower of Jarlaheim's town walls (around X:35,Y:251) Dialogue The jarl had clearly grown weak to forsake our old ways for this "Aideen"! We chose our own Jarl to usurp this traitor, and led a grim assault on Jarlaheim for control of this island. We failed, and you can still find my Soul Shard on the battlements. In the end, the victory for Great Jarl was bought at a steep price, with only one of his men still standing when the battle was over. Why did that man survive when so many others did not? Cursed be his name forever! Whispering Ghost Soul Shard location: close to the Ancient Tree on South Hoof Peninsula (X:185,Y:379) Dialogue I always knew that I had a special gift to understand horses. "Wild Whispering," they call it. There was only ever one horse that I could not understand. The dark mare was ever silent to me, no matter how I tried. Willing to explore my gift further, I sought out one of the great trees I had heard the druids speak about. The tree on the peninsula promised me that it would help me develop my gift as long as I gave my flesh as a servant. As a young fool, I accepted. My body was twisted, my skin turned to bark and even my Soul Shard was left with the tree. But for a brief moment, I understood everything. Farmer Ghost Soul Shard location: 'near a building of the Abandoned Farm on Nilmer's Highland (X:166,Y:232) Dialogue ''Ghosts? Bah! I never believed in ghosts! My husband would tell me that Old Galloper would come to curse our chickens, but that's just talk! Certainly our old farm at Nilmer's Highland blossoms to this day, go find my Soul Shard there and you will see! Sunday Confused Ghost '''Soul Shard location: behind the Moorland Forge (X:191,Y:228) Dialogue You look just like my apprentice! You must be here to help me with the smithy! What are you waiting for? The fires won't burn forever, hurry to get my Soul Shard from behind the old smithy before Old Galloper catches wind of what we are doing! Stonecutter Ghost Soul Shard location: at the entrance of the Stonecutter's Vault in the Valley of Frozen Mist (X:391,Y:53) Dialogue Magnus Steinar? The finest stone cutter the land has ever seen! I watched as the Great Jarl ordered him to split the rune stone near his stable in two. This was meant to be some important ritual according to the Jarl, but it drove every horse in the stables mad! Afraid of the Jarl's wrath, I fled to the stonecutter's vault in the north. I never quite made it back there. My Soul Shard must be frozen in ice by now... Greedy Ghost Soul Shard location: on a small path on the coast of Forgotten Fields, very close to The ancient tree (X:37,Y:204) Dialogue That monster envy had sunk its teeth into the Great Jarl as he realized a mere subject of his had by accident achieved what he so long had dreamed of. Immortality! I was at court that day when the Jarl ordered his subject to bring him the secret of immortality. I wanted this gift for myself and decided to find my way into the Devil's Gap from the Forgotten Fields. I fell victim to my own greed, as the stormy weather caused rock slides along the narrow pathways. This was not the immortality I wanted! I beg you, find my Soul Shard! Monday Scared Ghost Soul Shard location: near a fence in Doyle's Abbey (X:241,Y:231) (was near a tombstone in 2018) Dialogue W-why do I find myself here? This is not where I should have ended up! I was a good, loyal person in life and laid to rest in Doyle's Abbey! Yet my Soul Shard shackles me to this place! Please find my grave and help me pass on peacefully! Soldier Ghost Soul Shard location: 'by the ruins on the end of the Old King's Road in Goldenhills Valley (X:104,Y:113) Dialogue ''In his wrath, the Great Jarl ordered the execution of this man who had been nothing but loyal to him. The axe came down, but the man stood up, headless! As the Jarl's men fled in panic, the dark mare carried her headless rider into the night. That wasn't the last I would see of him. Patrolling the King's Road, the headless rider would show up and attack anyone he saw as loyal to the Jarl. Find my Soul Shard there! Trampled Ghost '''Soul Shard location: on the southern side of Paddock Island, behind the houses and close to sea (X:32,Y:283) Dialogue Growing up on Paddock Island, my mum always told me that if the bad ones come, find a runestone and Aideen's light would protect me. That night, I almost made it to the runestone, but Old Galloper, he was faster. I wonder if my Soul Shard is still there? Tuesday Secretive Ghost Soul Shard location: Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, in front of Ashland's roadblock (X:368,Y:48) Dialogue This place resembles a keep? Hehe, everything is not as it seems young one. If this is a keep, where did it come from? Why does it fly? Why does the cauldron in its center boil to the beat of a living heart? I once tried to make my way to the one place I thought I would find absolute truth. The heart of the island itself, the Ashlands. I would have made it too, if it hadn't been for that infernal roadblock! I couldn't muster the energy to turn back, but the road wouldn't open. You, seeker of truth, might reclaim my Soul Shard there. Loyal Ghost Soul Shard location: at the right side of the Jarl's Tomb entrance (X:242,Y:224) (was behind a stone at the right side of the tomb entrance in 2018) Dialogue The Great Jarl was laid to rest, not in the great city he had founded, but in the lonely hills he had first sighted when making landfall on Jorvik. The Great Jarl had sworn to atone for his mistakes and serve Aideen once more. For a man of his honor, such a promise would surely stretch from beyond the grave. As would the headless horseman's thirst for revenge. He caught me as I was making sure the Great Jarl's resting place was undisturbed. Could you find my Soul Shard there? Haunted Ghost Soul Shard location: entrance to the building of Old Church Ruin close to Scarecrow Hill (X:67,Y:156) Dialogue To this day he has never been able to get any rest... He still roams the lands searching for a way to rid himself of the curse and became nothing but a legend in the Jorvegian folklore. Even to this day, the smallest child knows not to travel the dark roads alone this time of year, lest Galloper Thompson will try to claim your soul for himself. He claimed mine on the slope of Scarecrow Hill. I thought the old ruins would keep me safe, hide me from him. My Soul Shard should still be there, even now. Trivia *The ghosts were introduced in Halloween 2018 update. *The ghosts' dialogues and Soul Shard locations seem to remain unchanged in 2019. *The farmer ghost might be an ancestor of Mr. Hill or Mrs. Hill. *The ancient ghost's Soul Shard location has not been moved in 2019, however the rock has been removed. Category:NPC Category:Star Stable Online Category:Halloween Category:Ghosts